


I'm Sorry and I Love You

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, fuff, squint for woosan, tiny bit angst, yungi, yunho being stubborn, yunho is stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Yunho lashed out at everyone and felt sorry afterwards.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	I'm Sorry and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I put like so much things in here so I apologize in advance if you guys got confused by it. xD
> 
> enjoy!

"Why are you being so annoying right now?!" Yunho said before he realized what he just said and widened his eyes, looking at Mingi who is very openly gaping at him. "Excuse me? What? Annoying? While I'm trying to cheer you up because you looked like someone just killed your puppy?" Mingi said, frowning at Yunho and crossing his arms over his chest.

"N-no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean t- Min! Wait up! I'm sorry!" Yunho stuttered and ran after Mingi who had rolled his eyes and walked away without any words. "What? You said that I'm annoying so I'm getting the fuck away from you so you don't have to deal with my annoying ass." Mingi hissed and swatted away Yunho's hand when the latter tried to stop him by pulling his arm.

Yunho was about to say something when Mingi shoved a box of his favourite cupcakes onto his chest. " Eat this and don't try to talk to me until you stop being a spoiled brat. Everyone had been complaining to me on how you were being so bitter towards them nowadays when they were only trying to help you with something. When we asked you what's wrong you said that nothing's wrong but then you keep behaving this way. What the fuck Yun?" Mingi said angrily. 

"I'm sorry.. I was...stressed.." Yunho mumbled, his gaze lowered to the floor while holding the box in his arms. "Yeah? It's final exam and final projects' week, we all know that and we all are stressed out but do you have to throw your tantrum to everyone that was being nice to you? Don't answer that. I'm going." Mingi huffed and walked away leaving Yunho behind that still had his gaze on the floor, biting his lips and holding a box of cupcakes in his arms.

"Great. You pissed off your own boyfriend. Good job Yunho!" Yunho grumbled as he trudged to his dorm, annoyed at himself. "I've pissed off my hyungs. I've pissed off my friends. I've pissed off the maknae and now I've pissed off my boyfriend. The fuck is wrong with me? I should be the one cheering them up like how I usually did, not fighting with them!" Yunho hissed on his own until he arrived at his dorm.

Yunho put the box gently on his desk and flopped down in the middle of his room where his laptop is located with papers scattered everywhere around it. "What's wrong? This! The professor rejected my project because apparently he had mistakenly given me and one other student the same topic and he had submitted it 2 weeks ago so he had to give me another new topic. I worked my ass off for this project with my own brain and he told me I had to do it all over again with a new topic?? And I only have a week and a half to re-do everything or the professor will give me a F on this class! He should've told me about this right after that dude submitted the project but nooo he didn't and only told me that I need to do a new one when I came to submit my project a week ago!" Yunho grumbled, grabbing his hair with both of his hands in frustration.

"Why did I decide on not telling anyone about my misery...?" Yunho whines. "Right. Because their majors are harder than mine and I don't want to trouble them.." Yunho mumbled and sighed. "I need to make it up to all of them after I finish this fucking project. Let's just get this over with Yunho. You have 8 more days! You can do this! Fighting!"

\--

"Isn't that Yunho?" Wooyoung said, squinting his eyes a bit and Mingi looked over to where Wooyoung was pointing at. Mingi watched as Yunho stumbled with his eyes half closed, holding a bunch of files and books in his arms and it seems like Yunho is not aware of his friend and boyfriend at the moment as he keeps on walking and stumbling.

Mingi frowned as Wooyoung tilted his head as he watched Yunho. "He looks like a zombie. Do you think he will eat me if I go to him right now?" Mingi hummed at Wooyoung's word as he crossed his arms over his chest, still watching his boyfriend. "I don't know. Go ahead and try but I won't save your ass if he did eat you or something. I haven't talked to him since 8 days ago."

"Huh? Why?"

"He yelled at me for being annoying when I was trying to cheer him up. I even bought him his favourite cupcakes."

"You too? What the fuck is going on with him?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me. Only saying that he's stressed. I told him that he can talk to me again after he stops being a spoiled brat and I haven't heard from him since."

"Huh.." Wooyoung said as they watched Yunho in silence.

\--

"Is this good enough, sir?" Yunho said quietly as he shakily submitted his project. The professor took his project and flipped it through right in front of Yunho as Yunho fought the urge to lie down and sleep right there on the floor. After a few minutes, the professor nodded his head in satisfaction. "This is excellent. You can go now." the professor said and Yunho bowed and walked out of the office.

Yunho stumbled again and groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fists and blinking hard a few times before he continued on walking to his dorm. All he could think of right now is his bed.  **_Sleep and then get some things for them in hope they'll forgive me for being a spoiled brat weeks ago._ ** Yunho thought as he trudged to his dorm.

Yunho shakily opens the door of his dorm and stumbles inside, going straight to his bed and flopping down on it. "How I miss you bed.... Where's my pillow....Ah, here it is.. Miss you pillow... Good night guys.." Yunho slurred as he slowly fell asleep within minutes.

\--

Yunho looked up at the sky worriedly when he saw how the clouds were getting darker.  **_No.. I still need to go buy that hat Mingi wanted so much.. I have to hurry.._ ** Yunho thought before he rushed to Mingi's favourite hat store. Yunho bounced happily after he walked out of the store with Mingi's new hat he had securely put in his backpack with the other items for his friends before he flinched violently when he heard a thunder and paled.

"Fuck..fuck fuck fuck!" Yunho panicked and started running as he look around hastily.  **_S-should I take a bus?? Stay in some cafe until it's over?? B-but_ ** Yunho thought before he yelped when he saw a lightning and heard another thunder as his body starts trembling.  **_I want Mingi......._ ** Yunho thought as he curled into himself, his backpack is now in his arms rather than on his back. Yunho pulled out his phone from his pocket and he tapped on the screen only for it to stay blank and black. Yunho panicked even more and try turning on his phone and he whined out loud. "No! Did I forget to charge it again?! Urghhh"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down Yunho. Calm down. You can d-" Yunho yelped again when he saw and heard another lightning and thunder. Yunho wailed as he crouched down at a nearby wall, not giving a fuck if someone saw him panicking at the moment. "I can't do this. I can't." Yunho said, clenching his eyes shut and hugging his backpack tightly. Yunho took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes when he felt the rain on his skin.

Yunho whimpered before he took another deep breath and stood up shakily.  **_Okay. Let's do this._ ** Yunho thought and he started running to the campus like his life depended on it.

\--

**BROS4LIFE**

**SMG**

Guys? Did any of you see Yunho today?

**JWY**

Nope. Why?

**SMG**

He didn't answer my calls.

**PSH**

Maybe he's in his dorm?

**SMG**

-.- really hyung? Did you think I wouldn't check his dorm after he didn't answer my calls?

**PSH**

Sorry but San did that before to Wooyoung so..

**CS**

Traitor!! I thought we agreed not to tell anyone about this hyung?!

And no to your question Mingi.

Haven't talked to him in like 2 weeks? 1 Week and a half? I think.

**KHJ**

He disappeared on radar about a week ago more or less so no I don't know where he is.

**CJH**

I saw him yesterday looking like death warmed over, stumbling somewhere on the campus.

But I didn't approach him cuz he hissed at me when I did 2 weeks ago.

**KYS**

Nope.

**SMG**

Lemme know if you guys see him.

\--

Mingi frowned as he leaned his back against Yunho's door. He was about to just wait for Yunho to start talking to him again but when he heard the first thunder 40 minutes ago, he knew he had to go find his boyfriend. Fast. Yunho is terrified of thunder and lightning and would be hiding under his blanket and curled up in a ball on his bed until it's over. Yunho never told any of his friends about it including Mingi. Mingi happened to know about it because he was awoken by Yunho's whimpers and cries, curling under his blanket on his bed when he had slept in Yunho's dorm before they started dating.

**_He's not in his dorm.. He must've gone out.. Where is he..._ ** Mingi thought and after a few minutes of debating on whether he should stay and wait for Yunho in his dorm, or go back to his own dorm, he decided to go back to his dorm.

Mingi widened his eyes when he saw Yunho sitting right in front of his door with his knees close to his chest and his head buried between them. Mingi rushed to Yunho as he knew that Yunho must be terrified right now. "Yun? Baby?" Mingi said right after he crouched down near Yunho and yelped in surprise when Yunho pounced on him.

"Where were y-you?? I'm scared M-min.." Yunho said as he sobbed loudly, burying his face in Mingi's neck and hugging him tightly. Mingi ran his hand on Yunho's back slowly and whispered sweet nothing in Yunho's ears to calm him down. "Where were you, baby? I was at your dorm because you didn't answer my calls." Mingi said and frowned when he realized that Yunho was wet and trembling.

"O-outside.. Getting s-some things.." Yunho mumbled in MIngi's neck and Mingi can feel how cold Yunho's lips are right now. "Baby, can you stand? We need to get inside and for you to be out of your wet clothes." Mingi asked and Yunho shook his head. "I d-don't think I can.." Yunho said shakily so Mingi put an arm under Yunho's knees while the other at Yunho's back and hauled him up.

Mingi put Yunho down on the counter in his bathroom and was about to pull away so he could take Yunho's clothes off when they heard a loud thunder making Yunho tightened his grip around Mingi's neck as he whimpered loudly. "I'm here, I'm here. It's okay." Mingi said softly as Yunho trembled in his arms. "Come on bub, I need to take off your clothes, you'll get sick if you stay longer in your wet clothes." Mingi said and Yunho shook his head vigorously, tightening his arms around Mingi.

Mingi sighed softly, caressing Yunho's hair and back. After a while, Yunho gradually stops trembling so Mingi pushed him a bit so he could look at Yunho's face properly and wiped away the tears on Yunho's cheeks before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Yunho closed his eyes and kissed Mingi back and he whined when Mingi pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Why'd you stop? I want more." Yunho said, pouting at Mingi but he tilted his head when Mingi frowned at him. "Min?" Yunho said and he watched Mingi grab something from the first aid kit box silently. "Your mouth is hot. I think you already have a fever." Mingi said and he tapped Yunho's lips with the thermometer making Yunho pout but he opened it a few seconds later and Mingi put it under Yunho's tongue.

Mingi then helped Yunho take off all of his clothes and let Yunho hug him while they waited for the thermometer to beep. "38.1" Mingi said after he took the thermometer right after it beeped and Yunho pouted and tilted his head. "But I don't really feel sick? I mean I do feel tired but I already felt like this since 2 or 3 days ago though." Yunho said quietly, making Mingi frown.

"What do you mean you felt like this since 2 or 3 days ago? Where were you actually for the past days?"

"In my dorm. I never went outside since the day we fought until yesterday."

"What? Why?"

Yunho bit his lips when Mingi asked him that question.

"Yunho... I'm your boyfriend.. Do you have to be so secretive with me too?" Mingi said, making Yunho sighed.

"I had to re-do my final project because the professor accidentally gave my topic to one of my classmates and he had submitted first so the professor gave me a new topic and I have to submit it in a week and a half.. I had another 8 days on the day we fought."

"And you don't want to tell me about this? Why?"

"My major is like the easiest one out of us all so I don't want to bother any of you.. but then I end up pissing you guys off.."

Mingi sighed after hearing Yunho's explanation before he tilted his head, rewinding what Yunho had said in his head.

"Wait, never went outside since the day we fought? Until yesterday? That is 8 days. What did you eat? Your dorm only has crackers."

"Uhm.. Uh.. Cupcakes..? That you bought for me..?"

"I bought only 6 cupcakes Yunho."

"I know. I ate one a day."

"What?! Please tell me you ate something else too." Mingi said, narrowing his eyes at Yunho making Yunho squirm uncomfortably.

"N-no..? I put the cupcakes in the small fridge and ate one everyday."

"What about the remaining 2 days? And today?"

"..... crackers.. and..uhm.. I didn't eat anything yet today.."

"JEONG YUNHO!" Mingi hissed and Yunho flinched, biting his lips and refused to look at Mingi, having his gaze at Mingi's stomach instead.

"You would be the death of me someday, I just know it. Now get your ass in the shower while I order something for you to eat." Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes before scrambling to grab Mingi's arm. "Wait! M-min! I'm not lying about I can't stand." Yunho said and Mingi looked at him with a deadpan look. "What? Why? The thunder had subsided and you're not trembling anymore." Mingi said.

"I ran non-stop for about 40 minutes.. I can't really feel my legs right now.." Yunho mumbled, lowering his gaze again to the ground. Mingi blinked before he went to Yunho and crouched down, inspecting Yunho's legs. "Can you feel this?" Mingi asked when he pinch Yunho's legs and Yunho hissed, nodding his head. "Y-yes but it hurts.."

"I think you strained the muscles. I'll put some relieving cream on it after you shower." Mingi said and before Yunho could whine, Mingi took off his clothes and picked Yunho up by the waist and went under the shower. Mingi put Yunho down gently and Yunho hissed as soon as his feet met with the floor. "Sorry bub, but you need to shower or you'll get sicker." Mingi said and Yunho pouted, nodding his head.

After the shower, Mingi helped Yunho with his clothes and put him on his bed. "Min? Where did you put my backpack?" Yunho asked as he pulled Mingi's blanket and wrapped it around himself as he felt cold after Mingi had put the relieving cream on his legs. Mingi went to grab Yunho's backpack that he had put somewhere in the room and gave it to Yunho. "Lucky your bag is waterproof." Mingi said as he ruffled Yunho's hair before he went to grab his phone to order some food for both of them.

Yunho rummaged his backpack and sighed in relief when none of the items he bought was damaged.

"Ahchoo!" Yunho suddenly sneezed and he cringed inwardly before slowly look over to Mingi only to find Mingi is already looking at him with his hands on his hips. "I'm fine! I promise!" Yunho said quickly and Mingi shook his head. "Yeah, like I believe that. You can't fool a future doctor, Mr. Psychologist." Mingi huffed and Yunho pouted.

"I've ordered our food. Now, what hurts?" Mingi said as he went to sit next to Yunho on the bed. "Uhm.. Head.. Throat.. and Legs.." Yunho said quietly, already giving up on acting like he's fine. "Open your mouth." Mingi said and Yunho did as he was told. Mingi tsked when he found Yunho's throat was red and blotchy. "You know what, I'm going to the admin office tomorrow and ask for a bigger dorm and drag your ass to live with me. I should've done that since last semester. I can't let you live alone for the next 2 years." Mingi deadpan said.

"I'm sorry..." Yunho said quietly and Mingi sighed softly before picking Yunho up and settled him on his lap. "Baby, stop trying to take care of everyone but yourself and refusing someone's help. Especially mine. I like taking care of you. You're my baby so you will always be at the top of my priority list." Mingi said softly. "But you have so much on your plate already.. I just thought I could handle the stress.. and I obviously failed at that.." Yunho said, pouting and Mingi kiss the pout away.

"I'm sorry too. I should've checked up on you but I didn't." Mingi said, kissing Yunho's forehead. "It's okay.. It's my fault anyway.." Yunho said and he grabbed his backpack and pulled out the hat that Mingi had eyed for last month. "Here, I bought this for you. Forgive me?" Yunho said as Mingi gaped at the hat. "Oh my god baby! I want this like forever!!" Mingi said, taking the hat and putting it on his head.

"How do I look?"

"Handsome."

"I know." Mingi said and Yunho can't help but scoff. Mingi laughed and kissed Yunho's cheek. "Thank you baby, was I that obvious while eyeing this hat?" Mingi said and Yunho giggled. "Doctor, you do realize that your boyfriend is a psychologist right? I'm good at reading people. Especially you." Yunho said and Mingi laughed, nodding his head.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Yunho said, blushing a bit. "Will you help me give all of this to our friends?" Yunho said as he showed Mingi the items that he had bought. Mingi smiled fondly, nodding his head. "Sure baby. We'll give it to them once you are well. Okay?" Mingi said, caressing Yunho's hair and Yunho leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! kudos and comments please! <333


End file.
